


That Girl Is Trouble

by TheReckless1611



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse), Fear the Walking Dead (TV), Lexark - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReckless1611/pseuds/TheReckless1611
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the second Elyza Lex stepped into Strand's boat Madison saw that the girl had 'trouble' written all over her face.</p><p>OR</p><p>The three times Elyza pissed Madison off and that one time that she didn't (kinda)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Girl Is Trouble

The walkers could be stupid sometimes, but they sure were scary. Some days Alicia would spend a few hours staring at their scary and clumsy ways and feel the goosebumps when they would groan. And those were the days she would find harder to sleep and were also the days in which she felt lucky to have Elyza to grasp and feel safe, even though the Australian girl was the reason they had to go to land and lose the safeness of Strand’s boat, and for that her whole group – family included – hated Elyza. Everyone but Nick. The blonde and her brother had things in common; they were both huge idiots.

Even Alicia didn’t liked Elyza back in the beginning. She couldn’t stand the girl’s recklessness, the way she had an answer for everything, the crazy flirting and the fact that Elyza looked like she was having the best time of her life with the whole apocalypse thing. 

But Alicia eventually learned with Elyza not only how to shot, but how to laugh of all that craziness. She would have to deal with the walkers anyways so she could as well take it a little lightly like Elyza did. Laughing never hurt anyone. The brunette put her walls down and the badass Australian grew on her so fast she felt like they had met in forever.

Alicia learned to enjoy Elyza’s presence, but her mother, Madison, not so much. She tried really hard, but the older woman couldn’t bring herself to like the group’s new addition. She wasn’t going to lie. She was glad about how the girl came out of nowhere and distracted a whole walker horde at the beach so Alicia, Travis, Chris, Strand and Daniel could get into the boat and go back to Strand’s ship after a supplies run. Madison had agreed to have Elyza with them until the horde dissipated and she could go back to the shore, but what was supposed to last a few days turned into weeks and Strand ended up kicking them off of his ship under the saying that there were ‘too much people’. 

They had lost their safe heaven and it was Elyza Lex’s fault.

On the other side, it was nice to see her daughter smiling again. That was something that disappeared the moment her daughter realized that she had lost Matt for good. She could clearly see that Alicia liked Elyza despite the constant eye rolls, but nothing could change Madison’s mind. That girl had trouble written all over her and Madison could see it the second that the Australian annoyance stepped on Strand’s ship.

“Holy fuck!” Madison heard the unknown voice. She stayed on the ship that day. They had shifts to go on supplies runs and it was time for her, Nick and Ofelia to stay on the boat. “That’s one hell of a ship! You guys are like apocalypse millionaires!” Elyza said in her heavy accent, looking around the deck.

“I’m actually a billionaire, honey.” Strand answered proudly.

“Billionaire.” The blonde laughed “Fuck you”.

“Language!” Madison warned, getting closer to the stranger. They could be in the middle of the apocalypse, but she still cared about her kids manners.

“Excuse me?” Elyza took off her leather jacket, revealing her tattoo covered arm and two pistols sticking out of the back of her jeans. Alicia couldn’t help but count how many guns the girl carried. Two pistols, a shot gun, a pocket knife and god knows how many more deadly things she had in her backpack.

“Elyza, this is my mom, Madison.” Alicia introduced the two women.

“ Moma Clark!” Elyza threw her arms in the air with a huge smile across her face. “Nice meeting such an artist!” Madison stared at the girl confused. “Your daughter?” Elyza fanned herself with her hands and breathed out. “A true masterpiece, I would totally tap that.”

Alicia rolled her eyes at the horrible flirtation and choice of words and Madison was about to start a lecture when Elyza started talking again.

“Oi! Don’t I know you, mate?”

“I don’t think so…” Nick furrowed his eyebrows while Elyza stared at him deeply.

“Ha!” She snapped her fingers and pointed at the former drug addict. “Did you used to hang at Needle Street?”

“Oh my god, yes!” Nick opened the biggest smile ever “Did you used to shot at the church too?”

“Nope! Don’t like needles. I just dropped by sometimes to buy some stuff. I’m more of a cocaine kinda gal.” Madison watched the whole scene open mouthed. She had worked so hard to help Nick get rid of his addiction and now there was this one girl out of a million remembering her son of his drug addict days. “You can go on killing walkers for two days nonstop after snorting some of Buck’s special”

“Buck’ shit was truly the best.”

“Hey! Stop this!” Madison interfered. “Don’t make us regret saving you.”

“Saving me?” Elyza laughed out loud. “You know nothing, moma Clark. If it wasn’t for me all of your family would be turning into walkers right now. And don’t come giving me orders cause I answer to anyone but my fucking self, mate.”

“Then you can get the hell off of this ship!”

“Mom, just stop.” Alicia whined like a teenager being ashamed by her parents.

“Ok then!” Elyza grabbed her jacket and backpack “Can any of you give me a ride back to the shore? I could swim back, but I’m not that much of a badass.” 

“Elyza, hold on!” Travis said and turned to his girlfriend. “Madison, taking her back now could be dangerous. There are still too many undead at the beach and she could be useful.”

“Useful? How? The girl is a wrecking ball!”

“We don’t know that.” Madison rolled her eyes and Travis couldn’t stop but thinking about where Alicia had gotten that habit from. “And she’s been living in the city since this mess started. She knows where to go and where to find more supplies. She’s got guns and knows how to use a first aid kit like anyone. I’ve seen it. She stitched a wound Daniel got while running away during the travel back here.”

Madison took a deep breath and stared at Elyza clearly flirting with her daughter in the distance. The smirk the Australian had on her face annoyed her and judging by her daughter’s reaction, it annoyed her too. But Travis had a point. Medical abilities were necessary since Chris’ mother died and their food was in fact almost at its final days.

“Fine.” She mumbled “But just for a few days.”

“Alicia!” Travis called “Show Elyza to your room. You’ll share.”

“Please tell me there is only one bed.” Elyza smirked once again.

“Come on.” Alicia crossed her arms over her chest and walked into the ship.

“Hey, do you still have some of that Buck’ special?” Nick asked hopefully.

“Nope. Sorry, mate.” Madison breathed in relief when she heard the girl’s answer being faded way by the distance. “But I do have some Ambien.” 

Madison ran her hand through her hair and took a deep breath, trying to keep it all in. 

“Just a few days.” She repeated to herself. “Just a few days.”

**

Apocalypse was a bitch. And mostly of the times it was a boring bitch. Alicia thought nothing could be more boring than spending day after day in the middle of the ocean but she was so wrong. Even since they were kicked out of Strand’ ship they’ve been living in a house on a neighborhood Elyza considered a ‘low undead activity zone’. The Australian ended up being more useful than anyone thought it was possible. The girl was reckless, but she wasn’t dumb. Elyza used the months she spent by herself to study the region and used a city map to mark rich supplies zones, gun stores, safe buildings and low, medium and high threat zones. Elyza’s map proved itself to be correct, but Madison still didn’t trusted the girl' skills or data and wouldn’t let Chris, Nick and Alicia leave the house by themselves. 

The three teenagers were going insane. They couldn’t stand playing board games anymore and Nick was always slightly high out of something Elyza would find on one of her adventures around the city. Alicia begged her mom to let her go with the blonde, but Madison couldn’t stand Elyza’s presence even after everything she’s done for the group expecting nothing in return. Yes, Elyza knew how to kill walkers like anyone and she knew her ways around the city and even thought she was older than Alicia the Australian was also still a kid. A crazy, sarcastic and rude kid, but still.

“Hey there Berkley girl.” Elyza smirked, walking into Alicia’s room. The younger girl was laying on her bed with her headphones blasting some random music. Elyza lay by her side and stared at the girl with an amused expression. She couldn’t figure out for the life of her how Alicia managed to keep her phone charged during the apocalypse. 

“I’m bored.” Alicia mumbled, taking off her headphones. “I’m really fucking bored.”

“I already told you princess, you just have to say so and I’ll get you the hell out of this house for the day”

“I know.” The brunette stared at her roommate. “But my mom would freak out and lock me up forever. She dived head first into this survival thing.”

“Well,” Elyza stood up and grabbed her backpack. Alicia would never go anywhere without her phone and Elyza couldn’t stay away from her backpack. “Life should be about more than just surviving. Don’t we deserve better than that?”

Alicia smiled widely. Those words caused a funny felling on her stomach. Maybe it was just the adrenaline of doing something she wasn’t supposed too. 

“Maybe we do.” The brunette stood up from her bed and followed Elyza through her bedroom window. 

They ran from one backyard to the other, jumping fences and bushes until they were far enough from the house to go to the street without being seen by anyone from their group. Ignoring the chaos around, Alicia walked along the street smiling, felling like a rebel, enjoying the hype while Elyza just stared at her with that smirk that used to annoy Alicia, but now she just found it really sexy and that was something she could never admit. Elyza would hold it against her until their last days. 

“So what do you feel like doing?” Elyza asked.

‘I don’t know. What do you do when you go out?

“Basically I get into houses and steal stuff or set things on fire.”

“Sounds fun to me.”

Elyza led them to one of the low activity zones. They were after having fun not trying to get killed or turned into walkers. There was this one house that the blonde had an eye on for weeks. It was a nice and cozy two floored house with a red door and a nice porch swing. It remembered her about the house in which she had grown back in Australia so she didn’t felt like walking into it by herself; she was scared of her emotions hitting her like a bullet. If she needed someone to help her deal with that, it might as well be Alicia. But she would never admit she was scared of her own fellings or that she felt safe around the younger girl. Alicia would hold it against her until their last days.

They walked inside the house. Elyza locked the door behind them, placed her backpack on the floor and handed one of the guns to Alicia. It was a safe zone, but you could never be one hundred per cent sure. Those things loved to come out of nowhere. 

“Take a look around. If you see any walkers, kill it. I’ll go check upstairs.” Elyza said with a serious look. “Try not to miss me so much, princess.”

“You wish.” Alicia held in a smile and started to check the house room after room. 

The place looked comforting. In another situation Alicia could imagine the house with medium light, soft music playing on the background, the smell of cookies coming from the kitchen. Vases with flowers making everything more colorful and happy. She could see herself living in there with someone. Matt came to her mind and Alicia’s smile sunk. The problem about losing Matt like that was that Alicia could do nothing to help him. She had lost not only her boyfriend, but also her best friend. She just wished she had done better for him.

Not finding any of the undead and with her brief happiness disappearing, Alicia walked back to the living room and sat on the couch. She tried to turn the music on, but her phone was completely dead. Music has always been her coping mechanism and it looked like when she needed it the most…

A soft melody filled the air and Alicia looked in the direction of the sound. Elyza walked down the stairs with a recently found ukulele in her hands and singing in the softest voice Alicia had ever heard. Step after step the music started to become clearer to her ears.

 _“Wise men say only fools rush in. But I can’t help falling in love with you.”_ Elyza sang and Alicia couldn’t help but smile widely. The girl’s flirting used to be obnoxious and aggressive, but singing like that was a good way to one’s heart, Alicia had to give her that. 

The blond got closer and sat in front of Alicia on the sofa, her fingers trailing the chords and strumming the soft melody. Elyza looked deep into Alicia’s deep green eyes and let herself get suck in by their beauty as she let her feelings leave her chest through the song.

 _“Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can’t help falling in love with you.”_ Elyza placed the ukulele down without breaking her gaze. 

Alicia’s mind was completely blank. All she could think about was Elyza’s soft voice. All she could look at was the blonde’ sexy lips that had just poured her heart out in a song. A song Alicia loved and right when she needed it to distract her. It was almost like Elyza could read her mind, like she knew her for ages.

“If I kiss you right now do you promise not to brag about it to every living creature?” Alicia almost whispered, her nose touching Elyza’s very softly.

“Can I brag about it to the dead, then?” the smirk was back to the Australian’s lips. 

“Idiot.” Alicia smiled and kissed the girl in front of her. It was so soft and gentle that Alicia thought she was kissing someone else but the badass walker killer. 

“I knew it.” Elyza broke the kiss for a moment. “I knew you wore too much plaid to be considered straight.”

“Just shup up.” Alicia pulled their mouths together once again and started to struggle with Elyza’s leather jacket zipper. “And take this thing off for Christ sake.” 

Elyza took off her jacket and t-shirt as fast as she could while Alicia got rid of her own clothes. Apocalypse wasn’t that much of boredom after all.

**

Alicia felt like she was exactly where she was supposed to be. Apocalypse or not, Elyza’s arms were where she felt like home. Nothing mattered. Walkers, end of the world, lack of resources, her mother being mad as hell with her for sneaking out, Matt. She couldn’t care less about all of that. Elyza was all she needed, all she wanted and all that mattered. 

“Who would say that the badass zombie killer likes to be the little spoon.” Alicia smiled and pulled the blonde’s body closer to hers.

“Who would say that the Berkley girl likes it rough.” Elyza turned around to face Alicia’s blushed cheeks. “It’s too late to be shy, princess.”

Alicia smiled and kissed Elyza’s lips softly. It was nice not being alone anymore. Yes, she had her family, but it wasn’t the same. Nick hasn’t been the same for years and there were just some things she couldn’t talk about with her over protective mother. They were in the middle of the apocalypse and Madison wouldn’t let her hold a gun. It pissed her off how her mother wouldn’t take her seriously, she wouldn’t even tell her about the walkers, Alicia had to find out by herself. Elyza on the other hand could see the strength in the younger girl. Behind all of the jokes there was admiration. The apocalypse had taken anything from Elyza, she had nothing else to lose, but Alicia… She had a great life despite some bumps along the road. She was incredibly smart, kind and lovable. Elyza though it was extremely brave of Alicia to keep going even after losing everything she ever wanted. She could never go to college, she could never leave her family and get the hell away from the problems Nick caused and she was dealing with it with such maturity that Elyza often thought she was the younger of the two and not otherwise. 

“I was serious when I asked you not to brag about all of this, you know?” Elyza’s heart sunk at the girl’s words. Was Alicia ashamed of being with her? “I’ve never told my mom about my bisexuality. I don’t want her to find out about it out of the blue, you know? I want to sit down and talk about it with her calmly.”

“I understand.” Elyza mumbled, remembering her own past. She brushed the memories away and caressed Alicia’s soft cheek. “Take all the time you need, Alicia.”

Alicia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. 

“Did you just called me by my actual name?” It was time for Elyza to blush. “Now that’s new to me.”

“Shut up Berkley girl.” Elyza rolled her eyes and sat up, starting to look for her clothes on the floor. “It’s getting late. We are in a safe zone but I don’t want to take chances.”

“Nooo!” Alicia whined while sitting behind the older girl. Her arms went around Elyza’s waist as she kissed the girl’ shoulder blades. “Can’t we stay a little more?”

“I wish we could, love.” Elyza tilted her head, giving Alicia’s lips more access. “But I really don’t want to take chances. We’re still in the middle of the apocalypse.”

“But I want you again.” Alicia whispered seductively into Elyza’s ear and cupped her breasts, making the blonde girl moan. She had realized that the Australian had amazing boobs from the second they met, but nothing could have prepared Alicia for what she saw when she took off Elyza’s red laced bra. Alicia had never been into piercings, but the ones adorning Elyza’s nipples had definitely changed that. “I want to feel you inside me again.” The brunette bit into Elyza’s earlobe, knowing that after that not even the biggest horde they have even seen could stop the girl from going down on her.

“Fuck this.” Elyza undressed from her pants once again and attacked Alicia’s lips hungrily.

**

“Nick, where is your sister?" Madison came down the stairs. The adults had just arrived from a supply run and the night was starting to fall.

“She was in her bedroom.” They boy answered, not caring about even looking at his mom.

“I was just there. Her bedroom is empty.” Madison was starting to freak out. She felt her heart pounding in her chest and her head getting dizzy. Alicia was never the rebel kind. She was more mature than most of people her age and knew better than putting her own life as risk.

“She was with Elyza.” Chris said madly. Nick might protect the Australian because of the drugs she would bring him from her travels to the city, but he had no sympathy whatsoever for the girl. She had stolen Alicia from him. Chris missed the friendship they had before Elyza appeared out of nowhere and the space the girl created between him and Alicia was destroying his chances of being more than just a friend to her. He liked Alicia, he really liked her.

“Elyza.” Madison spit the name like a poison, all of her worry turning into anger. 

She knew from day one that the girl would be a problem. If she was suicidal enough to be outside when it was dark she could suit herself, but taking her daughter with her was beyond the line. Madison went to the kitchen a grabbed a glass of water in a useless try to calm herself down. Taking a deep breath she looked outside through the glass door to the backyard just to spot Elyza with her arms open ready to catch a fence jumping Alicia. 

“Elyza!” Madison stormed outside straight into the girl’s direction. 

“Shit.” Alicia mumbled, already safe on the ground.

“Moma Clark! Hey!” Elyza smiled and a fist collided against her nose, making the girl stumble backwards.

“What the fuck, mom?” Alicia placed a hand on Elyza’s waist, helping her keep her balance. 

“Language, Alicia!”

“I was expecting a slap.” Elyza cleaned the blood from her nose with the back of her hand. “But that was surprising. Nice swing, moma Clark.”

“What is this?” the woman grabbed the pistol from her daughter’s jeans. “You gave my daughter a gun?”

“Of course I did! We were outside! Do you really think I would let her unprotected?”

“She wouldn’t need it if you hadn’t taken her outside in the first place!” Madison threw the gun at Elyza, hitting her in the chest.  
“Ouch! That was uncalled for, mate.” Elyza rubbed her hand where the gun had hit her and grabbed the pistol from the floor. Alicia frowned expecting Elyza to make a joke about how Alicia loved her boobs and she would be glad if Madison didn’t hurt them, but for her own good it never came. “The girl was bored as fuck, you can’t keep her locked in a cage forever.”

“It’s dangerous outside!”

“It was always dangerous outside, you idiot!” Elyza finally lost her calm. “She’s not a baby anymore! I understand your concern but, she’s not a kid. We all stopped being kids the second this apocalypse bullshit started. Alicia can swear, she can go out, she can hold a fucking gun if she wants to! She’s stronger than you can imagine so stop being a fucking prick!” 

Madison stared at the blonde with wide eyes as Alicia held back a laugh. It wasn’t nice that she had called her mother a prick and Alicia made a mental note to talk about it to Elyza later, but it was nice that someone had finally had the guts to tell Madison everything she needed to hear. Elyza may have been talking about Alicia, but her words could be applied to both Nick and Chris too. It didn’t mattered what their age was, the only thing that mattered was if they could stay alive.

“Walkers!” Ofelia shouted from the attic window that they used as a watchtower. “It’s a huge horde!”

Chaos had risen within seconds. No one knew how to act or what to do. Should they run? Should they hide? The whole group went to the backyard and stared at Elyza with wide eyes, waiting for her command. Alicia then realized something she hadn’t realized yet. – maybe not even Elyza had. – The Australian girl was their new leader. Elyza’s knowledge was enough to put her in charge, much to Madison’s dislike.

“We should hide.” Travis suggested.

“No” Elyza said. “They’re not that stupid. If they’re coming this way is because something attracted them. They know there is food somewhere around here.” Alicia felt goosebumps going down her spine. That’s all they were: food. “Go inside, gather as much supplies as you can in five minutes. We’re leaving.”

Alicia went to follow the blonde’s command, but Elyza held her back.

“Not you. I have other plans for you.” Elyza gave the younger girl her beloved backpack and Alicia felt scared that that meant she wouldn’t see those blue eyes again. “Do you remember how to go back to the house we were this afternoon?” Alicia nodded. “Great. Three blocks up from that house there is a huge church. It’s a medium hazard zone but I fortified the place. I was living there before I found you. The front door can’t be opened, but the back door can. The keys are in my backpack. Small pocket on the left.” Elyza reached behind her and gave Alicia one of her pistols and a car key. “There is a rover in the street. It will attract attention, but just drive fast and I’ll take care of the rest. There is not too many gas, you can’t miss. Leave the rover one block before and walk to the church. A functioning car may attract scavengers too.”

“What about you?” Alicia’s voice cracked. Her knees were weak and her heart was pounding. 

“I’ll catch up with you guys later, don’t worry. Protect your people.”

“I don’t know if I can do this.” The younger girl looked down, feeling scared.

“Alicia.” Elyza held the girl’s face between her hands gently and brought her gaze up. Blue and green meeting serenity into each other in the middle of chaos. The Australian would only call Alicia by her actual name when she was dead serious. “I just called your mom a fucking prick for not believing you can take care of yourself. Please prove her that I’m right. I trust you, now you just need to trust yourself.” 

“Ok.” Alicia mumbled and leaned into Elyza’s lips for a soft kiss without thinking twice. Maybe some of the blonde’s braveness could pass through her lips and help Alicia keep going.

“Five minutes.” Chris annoyed voice made them break the kiss. Elyza gave Alicia a reassuring smile and the two parted ways.

“Everybody behind me!” Alicia shouted, running outside and getting impressed not only by the size of the horde coming their way but also by the fact that the group actually followed her orders. Elyza was in charge and their proximity gave Alicia some of the power. She was not going to lie, it felt good. Being in charge felt oddly familiar. 

Alicia started the rover while the others filled the trunk with the supplies they had gathered. 

“I’ll drive.” Madison said into the driver’s window. Her mother was the only one who didn’t trusted Elyza’ survival instincts.

“Do you know where to go?” Alicia asked quite harshly and Madison was speechless. “Then hop on and let me keep up with the plan.” 

Not wanting to waste another minute Alicia stepped into the gas pedal and drove away from the walkers.

Elyza was glad she had spent time to try and fix that motorcycle. She didn’t have a helmet but where was the fun in doing things safely? The Australian drove into the horde and got off the bike. She held the brake and speeded up the machine, letting it move and create a burn circle into the asphalt. A white and dense smoke started to rise from the ground involving Elyza and the hungry walkers around her.

Alicia looked through the rearview mirror and watched the smoke grow more and more, making the horde disappear. Elyza was distracting them, risking her own life for her people… again.

**

Her hands were shaking with anxiety. Five hours had passed and Elyza was still nowhere to be seen. Her family and the others were asleep but Alicia couldn’t close her eyes so she went around the church trying to distract herself from her thoughts. Elyza had definitely put a lot of effort into that church she called home. All the windows and doors were fortified from the inside with thick wood and chains. The benches formed a barricade separating the front door from the rest of the church. Behind the altar there were two rooms. One of them was filled with supplies like food, tampons, shampoo, blankets and clothes. The other one Alicia found out to be an arsenal. Guns and ammo from every kind. Grenades, machine guns, machetes, knives, shotguns and some other stuff she had no idea how it was called. 

Elyza was more prepared than anyone else. She had turned the apocalypse into her bitch. 

Literally.

As if the locks and chains weren’t enough, Elyza had - as Chris called them - ‘watch zombies’. Alicia and the others couldn’t believe their eyes when they saw the five walkers chained to the walls, protecting the back door like hungry dogs. Needless to say that her mother wasn’t very fond of the idea. Alicia, knowing how mad Elyza would get, tried to stop her mother from killing the walkers, but not even Daniel with the argument that the infected chained outside were important was able to change Madison’s mind. 

Alicia heard shuffling at the backdoor and aimed her pistol ready to shot whatever walked into the church. Her finger was ready to pull the trigger when the blonde Australian opened the door. Elyza was wearing only her leather jacket over her red laced bra as her t-shirt was wrapped around her head to stop it from bleeding.

“Please don’t shot the lesbian!” Elyza raised her arms and Alicia put her gun down. “That’s lousy writing and totally cliché.” 

“Thank God you’re fine!” Alicia breathed out, crushing Elyza’s body into a tight hug trying to make sure it was real and not just an hallucination caused by her lack of sleep. 

“I knew you could do this.” Elyza took a deep breath feeling Alicia’s sweet scent, happy that the brunette was alive.

“Are you ok?” Alicia touched Elyza’s forehead gently. The once white T-shirt was now completely red.

“I’m fine.” Elyza smiled though she was felling light headed. “I just fell off the bike. I just need some pain killers and a nap but first I need to talk to your people.”

The Australian walked to where the others were asleep and threw one of the candle holders into one of the walls. The loud metallic noise caused everyone to jump scared.

“WHO THE FUCK KILLED MY WALKERS?!” Elyza finally released the anger she had forgotten for a few seconds while holding Alicia into her arms. 

“I did.’ Madison answered almost proudly.

“Why am I not surprised?” the girl laughed sarcastically. “Now thanks to you we are vulnerable to scavengers. This place is basically a fortress filled with supplies and guns! You honestly think they’ll knock on the door and ask nicely for some ammo? No! They will break in and fucking kill all of us for it!” 

“That was inhuman!” Madison retorted making Elyza even more pissed. “They’re people!”

“They used to be people!” Elyza corrected Alicia’s mother. “Inhuman is to eat someone and not in the good way! Do you have any idea how hard it is to catch them chain them to the walls without getting bitten? Now I’ll have to hunt more of them!”

“I don’t want those things outside ready to kill us when we step outside!”

“Things? I thought they were people, moma Clark.” 

Alicia took a step back. She could see her mom’s face red with anger and that wasn’t a good thing at all. She knew her mother well enough to accept when one should give up. 

“I want you out.” Madison growled. “You’ve been putting us in danger and causing chaos ever since you arrived. If it wasn’t for you we would still be safe in Strand’ ship.”

“Excuse me?” Elyza stepped closer to Madison and Alicia followed. She also knew Elyza well enough to know the girl wasn’t the type who just gives up. “I saved you ass over and over again. That ship was almost a flare signal to scavengers. I bet Strand is dead by now.”

“You can’t be sure.” Chris sided with Madison. If it meant to kick Elyza out and having Alicia all for himself again he was up for it.

“Yes I can cause I’ve been living in this mess ever since it started. I wasn’t taking a sunbath at the Pacific Ocean, I was right here learning how not to die and now you two come out of the blue saying that I’m wrong and that I’ve been putting you in danger when in reality I taught you all how to stay alive and now you come and tell me you want to kick me out off of my own home.” Elyza was getting dizzier by the second but she wouldn’t let that go. If Madison wanted a fight she would get one. “I don’t know if you realized it yet but there are no laws anymore. I can be wherever the fuck I want and I can claim whatever I feel like as my own. You may be the ‘mom’ but I’m in charge here. If you’re not happy come and kill me cause I’m not going anywhere.” 

Elyza finished her speech and took a step back. She had lost some blood but she shouldn’t be feeling that dizzy. Everything was starting to spin but she stood strong. 

“We should vote.” Travis suggested, trying to ease the mood. He knew how Elyza skills were useful for them and that a voting would be able to keep her around since Madison and Chris were the only ones against the girl.

“This isn’t a democracy, Travis.” Alicia finally spoke up, taking sides with her lover. Was that what they were? Lovers? Friends with benefits? She took a mental note to talk about it with Elyza later. 

“You’re only on her side cause you don’t want to lose you fuck buddy.” Chris said angrily. 

“Shut up, Chris!” Alicia shouted. She felt her heat going up her throat. She asked Elyza not to say anything but she was careless herself. She not only kissed Elyza when there was probably someone around, she had also trusted Chris to keep quiet.

“What is he talking about, Alicia?” Madison stared at her daughter with a judging look.

“She’s a dyke.”

“Tell me something new, kid.” Elyza walked into Chris, trying to pull the attention back at her and save Alicia from having that conversation in front of everyone and in such a tense moment.

“Don’t call me kid!” Chris growled.

“Then stop acting like one!” Elyza pushed Chris.

Taken by anger, Chris pushed the blonde girl back. The push combined with the dizziness took Elyza straight to the floor. Her body hit it so hard that she felt all air leaving her lungs.

“Elyza!” Alicia kneeled next to the blonde’s body and held her face between her hands. “What the hell? She’s burning up.” Elyza skin was hot with fever and sticky with sweat. It was a familiar felling to Alicia’s touch. She had felt that before… with Matt. “No, no, no.” Alicia had tears coming down her face.

“Her calf.” Ofelia said with a sad expression and Alicia looked down. Three bites formed a macabre pattern into Elyza’s flesh. 

“I’m fine.” Elyza sat down slowly with Alicia’s help. “Just take me to the supply room.”

“We should kill her.” Madison suggested. All the hate she felt for the Australian girl suddenly turned into pity. 

“You would love that, wouldn’t you?!” Alicia shouted between tears. “No one but me is getting near Elyza from now on!” 

The whole group – Madison included – nodded their heads. They had never seen Alicia so mad but yet powerful and sure about her words. 

Alicia helped Elyza up and leaded her to one of the rooms, tears still falling from her sad green eyes. She couldn’t lose someone else. She couldn’t lose Elyza. If the blonde turned into one of the walkers she didn’t know what she would do to keep going. She was sick of losing everything that made her happy and feel a little less lonely. In that moment she decided that she would stay with Elyza no matter what. Her mother wouldn’t let her help Matt, but she wouldn’t stop her from doing everything within her reach to save the girl.

“Just so you know there is no way in hell I’m killing you.” Alicia stated wiping her tears away as Elyza used the last of her strength to go through a plastic box.

“And there is no way in hell I’m asking you or anyone else to do this.” The blonde found a long chain and two padlocks. Elyza locked one of the chain’s end to one of the pillars in the room and handed the other end to Alicia. “I’m not a coward. I won’t let this thing take me without a fight. You’ll lock me up and if I lose this battle I’ll be stuck in here. At least I won’t hurt anyone.”

“And how do you plan on doing that?” Alicia grabbed a new T-shirt for Elyza and a few blankets to make the girl as comfortable and possible. 

“With this.” Elyza pulled a box filled with medicine and hospital materials next to her. “The bite doesn’t turn you into a walker. It turns into a huge ass infection that kills you and then you become an undead. I just need not to die.” 

Every single cut and bite was cautiously cleaned and bandaged and Alicia helped Elyza through every step of the way. She cleaned the blood from the blonde’s face and took care of the motorcycle fall bruises while Elyza cleaned the bites and applied to it a homemade antibiotic mixture with a big ass needle. Alicia offered herself to do it, but as soon as she saw the bite marks her stomach started to growl. Elyza’s idea was to take as many antibiotics as she could not only straight to the bites but also swallow a few of them. 

“Nice one buttercup.” Elyza smiled weakly when Alicia smashed some of the pills and told her to sniff it because the effect would be faster. At least Nick’s drug habit ended up being useful.

Seeing Elyza like that, rolled up into a thick blanket, skin pale and wet from all that fever sweat, painful expression and a chain locked around her neck made Alicia the saddest she had ever been. Seeing that strong and confident Australian reduced to a scared and small and sweaty thing that could only hope she wouldn’t die. Alicia felt like crying her eyes out but she had to be strong for Elyza just like she was strong for her mom when Nick started doing drugs. Just like she had to be strong for Chris after his mother died. She used to think Elyza had made her strong, but now thinking back she realized she had always been strong, Elyza just showed her that her toughness could be used as more than just a moral support.

“What are you thinking about?” Elyza looked tiredly at Alicia.

Alicia didn’t want to worry Elyza, but she had to keep her awake for as long as she could. If she or Elyza fell asleep the blonde wouldn’t take her medicine and they couldn’t risk it so Alicia just came up with something to talk about.

“How did you ended up in Los Angeles all by yourself?” It was actually something she wanted to ask for a long time but the expression that took place on Elyza’s face made her regret instantly. 

“My parents used to be really old school. My mom was a doctor and my dad was from the army. That’s how I know some stuff about guns and survival.” Elyza pulled the blankets closer to her. “When I was fifteen I came out to them. I was young but I have known I liked girls since I was a little kid. They freaked out really bad. My mom threw my backpack at me and told me to fill it with my stuff and get the hell out of her house.”

“Elyza I’m so sorry. I had no idea.” Alicia got closer to the blonde and held her hand underneath the blanket. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s ok.” Alicia could feel Elyza’s hand sweating. “I lived on the streets for a while until I got a job as waitress. I saved some money and came to Los Angeles for no specific reason but I’m glad I did.” Elyza looked at Alicia and smiled. “I’ve been alone since then. No friends, no family, no girlfriends, cause I knew that they would end up abandoning me in the end. You are the only solid thing I’ve had in a while, Alicia.”

“And I’m not going anywhere.” Alicia reassured her and touched her lips to Elyza’s softly.

“If your family decides to leave I want you to go.” 

“What?”

“They are your family, Alicia. Your people. They need you.”

“You need me too.” Alicia held Elyza’s face between her hands gently.

“They need you more. You’ve been close to me this whole time. You know more about surviving than all of them do. If I get past this mess I’ll find you even if I need to burn a whole building to get your attention. But if I don’t, I don’t want you to see me as a walker. I don’t want you to have to shot me. I want you to remember me as the Australian grinning asshole that pissed you off and called your mom a prick.” Elyza smiled slightly. “And as the girl who gave you the best orgasm you’ve ever had.”

“Shut up.” Alicia couldn’t help but smile even thought she was crying again.

**

Days passed and Elyza haven’t gotten better but she hadn’t turned into a walker either which could be considered successful. Alicia had spent every single moment with the girl which led her to lose the voting that decided that her group was leaving the church. She got pissed. Screamed about how it was all Madison’ s plan to leave Elyza to die and that she wouldn’t go anywhere until her girlfriend was fine and healthy.

Yes, girlfriend. The world slipped through her lips so easily that it shocked her. Madison and Chris stared at her with pissed expressions while the other’s just looked down not worrying about how she called Elyza but sad cause deep down they knew that they had already lost the Australian girl who had taught them so much.

That day Alicia went back to Elyza’s room and told her about the girlfriend thing. Elyza just smiled and kissed her deeply. Alicia took that as a confirmation that they were indeed girlfriends. 

“They want us to leave today.” Alicia told Elyza the news. “I know you told me to go, but I’m not leaving. I’m not like your parents. I’m not leaving you by yourself, Elyza.”

“You have to make this decision with you head, not you heart.” Elyza took a deep breath trying to keep all the pain and shakes away. She was felling horrible and didn’t wanted Alicia to know. The girl already had too much going on.

“Elyza…”

“Alicia.” Madison said standing by the door. “We’re leaving.”

“Give us a minute.” Alicia felt the tears starting to fill up her eyes.

“Stay.” Elyza asked when Madison turned around to leave. “I want to talk to you in private.”

Alicia hugged her girlfriend tightly as tears ran down her face. She tried to take it all in her memory. Elyza’ smell, her soft hair and callused fingertips. Everything she could do was hope they would meet each other again.

Elyza grabbed her leather jacket and gave it to Alicia.

“I can’t have this cause you’ll need it.” Alicia tried to deny the gift.

“You’ll need it more than I will. And besides I love that jacket. It’s one more reason for me to go after you when I’m better.” Elyza smiled and kissed Alicia’s lips. “May we meet again.”

Madison watched everything awkwardly. It was weird how everything she felt for Elyza now was pity. No one deserved to turn into a walker, not even that girl who she disliked for such a long time.

As soon as Alicia left the room Elyza collapsed completely. The girl started to shake uncontrollably while painful moans filled the room. Madison kneeled down next to Elyza and touched her back gently, surprised by how the Australian had kept all of that pain inside just so Alicia could leave without feeling too worried.

“Take all the supplies you need.” Elyza mumbled. “One box is enough for me.”

“Travis already loaded a car for us.”

“He’s a good person.” Elyza looked up. Madison could see pain all over her face. “You too. Deep down. Way deep down.” 

“Did you asked me to stay to mock me?” Madison stepped away from Elyza, getting pissed at the girls words once again.

“No. I wanted to ask you to take care of Alicia.” Elyza growled with pleading eyes. The pain was too much. She could barely speak. “But don’t lock her up like you do. Let her live and let her fight. She’ll need her mother and a friend, not someone to keep her from living and judge her every action. Be there for her. Just be there.”

“I will.”

“It was nice meeting you all, moma Clark.” Elyza smirked and for the first time it didn’t bothered Madison.

**

Alicia was never the one to be by herself, but lately it seemed like the best option. She couldn’t stand Chris and his lack of maturity. Nick was freaking out after he found out that the drugs he had been taking were nothing but vitamins, tricked by the placebo. Ofelia was a caring and sweet little thing, but she couldn’t stand being near her. Travis tried to act like dad and it pissed her off and her mother… well, Madison tried to be there and make her feel better, but nothing could take her mind off the fact that three months ago they made her abandon Elyza when she needed them the most. The girl had given everything to make them safe and when she needed them the most they just left.

Alicia had lost hope after the first month. She had to stop being naïve and face the facts. Elyza was dead. Or better, undead. Even Chris’ mom, Liza, who had worked among sick and infected knew better than to try and fight against the infection. There was no way to run from it. Once you were bitten there was nothing else to do but give up.

Yet she wore Elyza’s jacket every single day just to feel closer to the girl with who she had such a brief but strong connection. She felt secure to say she loved Elyza and embraced that feeling like an old friend. Alicia wasn’t the one to believe in reincarnation, but if someone told her that she had already meet Elyza before she wouldn’t doubt. There was no other explanation to how she fell so hard and so fast for the blonde.

She was tired of running away from walkers. She was tired of having to spend her days surviving. She supposed to be in college going to parties, getting drunk, having classes about something she actually enjoyed, living the life. Elyza was the only one who made the whole apocalypse thing more bearable and now she was all by herself. Elyza had once told her that life was about more than just surviving. She was starting to think that the blonde was wrong after all. There was nothing out there but fighting for your own life.

Madison got more worried about her daughter by each passing day. It felt like ages since she last saw Alicia smile of even express something that wasn’t pure numbness. She even regretted living the church, but the sadness that stroke her daughter would have come anyways. She had saw how Elyza was actually feeling and there was no way the girl was still alive. The way Alicia kept living one day after the other just showed Madison what Elyza was trying to make her see from the beginning: Alicia was way stronger than she could even imagine.

“We need to move.” Travis said. “According to the map there’s a grocery store not too far away from here.”

They needed supplies desperately. The group had been living on water and beans for the last week and they were running low on food by each passing day. Alicia would throw up if she had to eat more canned bean. 

“I’ve been there once.” Daniel grabbed his gun and started to walk. “I’ll lead the way.”

They walked for about one hour, easily avoiding the few walkers that appeared out of nowhere. Alicia wanted to smash their head with her faithful baseball bat, but her mother stopped her. Killing walkers had turned into a way of vengeance for the teenage girl. They had taken Elyza away from her so she would end as much walkers as she could. It’s was harsh but it was her way of coping with the situation. 

Once they reached the grocery store the group separated to look for supplies faster. They never knew what could happen and in that new world every second was important. Alicia understood that, but now she was stuck with Chris who only stopped staring at her like a hungry animal because Alicia went looking for tampons and he felt uncomfortable about it for some stupid reason. They were neck deep into the apocalypse and Alicia still had to worry about cramps, period and men being disrespectful about her boundaries. 

“Nothing.” Alicia groaned throwing an empty tampon box over her shoulder so it would purposely hit the boy who flinched. “You’re seriously disgusted by a tampon box?”

“I’m not disgusted. It’s just that this is something personal and I want to respect your boundaries.” Alicia couldn’t stop herself from rolling her eyes. 

“Like you haven’t been staring at my ass for the last thirty minutes.” Chris blushed as Alicia grabbed her baseball bat and kept on walking through the grocery store hallways. “My relationship with Elyza was also personal and I didn’t saw you keeping your mouth shut about it, did I?”

“I did it because I like you, Alicia.” Chris admitted nervously like Alicia hadn’t realized it already. 

“Fuck off.” The brunette mumbled. She wasn’t in the mood for listening Chris opening his heart. Honestly she couldn’t care less about his felling. Lately she felt like she couldn’t care less about anyone.

“You did spend too much time with that girl.” Alicia stopped in her tracks and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. “You were never like that, Alicia. You were never the kind to ignore people’s feelings or be rude about it. She changed you!”

“That girl’s name is Elyza!” The teenager shouted turning back to her step brother. “And she didn’t change me! This mess changed me! It changed all of us!”

“Was.” Chris said coldly. “Her name was Elyza.”

Alicia felt her heart ache and a lump formed in her throat. With an annoyed grunt she turned around and kept walking, leaving Chris behind her so he wouldn’t see the tears forming in her eyes.

They kept looking for food, water and other useful items. Alicia and Chris couldn’t find much food, but they both found stuff that made them happy and annoyed with each other. Alicia couldn’t believe when she saw Chris sneaking a few condoms into his pockets and the boy looked at her with judging eyes while Alicia happily placed a bottle of vodka into her backpack. Chris thought that having a drug addict brother would have taught Alicia better, but she needed something to distract herself and alcohol was a rare thing to find. 

Alicia was considering taking the first sip on from the bottle when a gunshot startled them.

They were surrounded. All they could see through the glass doors were hungry walkers ready to eat every single one of them. Alicia gripped her baseball bat tighter and hoped for the best. If anything, Elyza had taught her never to give up. If she was to die, she would die fighting for her life.

“To the back! Now!” Daniel screamed and the group followed his orders.

The back of the store was calmer than the front, but there were still too many walkers to be considered safe. Alicia smashed some walkers’ heads. Chris and Nick helped clean the area with their hunting knives as Daniel used his pistol that was at the same time useful and dangerous given that the loud noise attracted more and more zombies.

Madison followed her daughter’s moves and smashed some heads with a crowbar while Travis did his part with a cross-bow they had taken from Elyza’s arsenal, but it looked like the more they killed the more walkers would appear. That had never happened before and Madison tried to understand why they were having such a hard time escaping when it was never a big problem. The mother of two scanned her mind trying to figure it out when it suddenly hit her. It was easy because of Elyza. The only reason they managed to run away and survive every time was because the problematic Australian served as bait.

That was it. They needed someone as bait.

Madison ran to her daughter and pushed her to the side, trying to gain a few seconds to talk but never distracting from their surroundings.

“Alicia, I need you to take them back.” Madison looked deep into Alicia’s eyes, trusting her daughter strength more than ever. “Make sure they are safe. Travis and I will find you later.”

Alicia shook her head. She had heard that before and it ended up really bad. She wouldn’t lose someone else. She wouldn’t lose her mother.

“We are leaving together!” Alicia tried to pull the arm her mother was holding away but Madison’s grip was strong.

“You are strong Alicia! You can save everyone! I trust you, now just trust yourself!” 

Alicia felt her eyes fill with water for the second time that day as she nodded her head and quickly hugged her mother. It was like Elyza once told her. Some decisions had to be made with her head, not her heart. She could lose her mother and Travis, but she would be able to save everyone else.

“Be careful.” Alicia whispered into her mother’s soft hair before running away. She would not say goodbye.

Madison watched the rest of the group run away under Alicia’s lead as she reunited with Travis and kept killing as much walkers as she could with a crowbar. The undead kept coming one after the other, never giving up and never getting tired. Travis arrows ended and the horde started to back them up against the grocery store parking lot fence. 

Travis looked down at his beautiful wife and held her close. That was it. There was nothing left to do. They closed their eyes and waited for the end.

Until a car honk called not only their attention but also the walkers’.

“Oi!” The person driving the big truck shouted sticking their head outside the window. Madison never felt so relieved from seeing that blonde hair and cocky smirk. “No one touches moma and popa Clark!”

Elyza stepped into the gas pedal with everything she had running over the walker’s that cornered the couple causing a huge bloody mess, but it had definitely been one hell of an entrance. 

“Come with me if you want to live!” Elyza did the best Terminator impression she could. It was her favorite movie. Madison and Travis got into the truck without thinking twice. “I’ve been dying to use that line from the moment I was born.” Elyza reversed the truck and looked at Madison with a huge smile. “Glad to see me, moma Clark?”

“Actually, I am.”

**

Alicia couldn’t stop herself from pacing around the living room. She felt naïve for hoping her mother and Travis were alive and would be back home soon, but something inside her was telling her everything would be fine. The sun was starting to go down and her worries had just gotten worse. Why were they taking so long?

“Alicia, can you please stop? You’re making me dizzy.” Nick complained.

“Sorry if I’m worried about our mom.” The brunette retorted and looked through the window. 

“I’m worried too, but there is nothing we can do right now.” Her brother stated sadly.

Like hell she would sit there and wait for a miracle to happen. 

“I’m going back there.” Alicia said and stormed through the front door.

“What?” She heard Nick voice following her. “Alicia, you can’t do this. The night is falling. It’s way too dangerous.”

“I can take care of myself, Nick. Get inside and look out for Chris. I don’t want him doing anything stupid because of Travis.” The girl didn’t stopped walking or looked at her brother. There was nothing he could say that would change her mind.

“And you can do something stupid because of our mom?” Nick speeded up his pace and grabbed Alicia’s arm, making her turn around and look at him. “Alicia you are not invincible! You’ve been like this for the past three months!” He let go of his sister’s arm and gave her an affectionate look. “I know you’re sad about everything that happened but you need to stop acting so reckless. Elyza used to be reckless and look where it got her.”

Alicia rolled her eyes and started walking again. She didn’t needed one more person reminding her that Elyza was gone.

“She got bitten trying to protect us! Trying to protect you!” Nick shouted behind his sister. “Don’t risk yourself and make her sacrifice worthless!”

Alicia turned in her tracks, ready to snap at Nick. 

“I’m not…” her words were long lost when she saw a couple living a truck in front of their house for the time being. “Mom?”

The sibling ran back to where they were before. The closer they got the more they could recognize Madison and Travis tired looks. They were alive and well and Alicia couldn’t help but feel the happiest she’s been in the last months. The younger girl crashed her body against her mother’s and hugged her tight. Nick reached them a little later and the three of them hugged like they haven’t seen each other for ages.

“You’re alive.” Alicia breathed out relieved. 

“And you’re fine.” Madison smiled. “I knew you could do this. Elyza was right. You are a tough girl.”

“Now that’s something I never tough I would hear.” Alicia turned around with wide eyes to a smirking Elyza leaning against the truck. “Missed me, Buttercup?”

The brunette couldn’t help the smile that grew on her lips and she ran to Elyza and crashed their mouths together. Elyza held the girl like her life depended on it and kissed her back in a mess of lips, smiles and tears.

“I thought you were dead.” Alicia said as Elyza dried the brunette’s tears with her thumb. 

“I thought so too.” Elyza admitted. “Then I went through my backpack and found the ukulele from early that day and realized that I wasn’t ready to let you go. Not yet.” Alicia hugged Elyza and breathed into her soft hair. She missed her so much. Her smell, her skin, the blue eyes staring into her and the cocky smirk. “I fought harder and got better. Now I have some awesome bite scars to get some girls.” 

Alicia pulled away and punched Elyza’ shoulder. She even missed the stupid jokes. “Shut up.” The brunette smiled and kissed her lover once again.

Madison watched everything with a smile on her lips. She still wasn’t Elyza’s biggest fan, but she was glad the Australian was back not only because she had saved hers and Travis' lives, but because the plain sight of the blonde was enough to put the smile she loved so much back into her daughter’s lips. Alicia was happy and it was all that mattered to her.

She knew she would have to stablish some ground rules to the couple, rules she knew Elyza would completely ignore, but it was a start. Madison knew from the moment she saw Elyza that the girl was trouble, but she could deal with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey little people, I hope you like this little one shot.   
> Please comment and follow me on tumblr if you feel like it (thereckless1611.tumblr.com)


End file.
